In known methods and apparatus for distance measurement, the said phase change between the transmitted and received signal is exploited to calculate the distance to be detected. For this purpose, the absolute value of the phase shift which has occurred must be determined and this is generally only possible with a comparatively high degree of complexity and cost, and is thus deleterious to the economy of the known methods and apparatus.